


Star Wars The Clone Wars-The Rise Of The Chosen One Part 1

by DRGUINEAPIG87



Series: Star Wars The Clone Wars-The Rise Of The Chosen One [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGUINEAPIG87/pseuds/DRGUINEAPIG87
Summary: What if Fives wasn’t killed.





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so, I decided to start a new series to keep everyone entertained. Don’t worry though Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 will be coming soon.

Star Wars The Clone Wars-The Rise Of The Chosen One Part 1 Chapter 1-Control

 

“Our enemies are often those who are closest to us.”

 

Narrator

 

“Fives captured. After the long manhunt, Fives surrendered willingly to the 501st in exchange for a meeting with key members of the Jedi counsel. With Fives aboard “the Resolute” the Jedi prepare for the interrogation.”

 

Captain Rex paced around the brig of “the Resolute”. He looked at all the prisoners. Some were lowlife scum, Separatist leaders, and even a tactical droid. However, one prisoner stood out. It was a clone named CT-5555, “Fives,” as he was called by all of his brothers (In case you didn’t know, all the clones are brothers, but if you didn’t know that then why are you still reading this). Anakin suddenly entered the room with Jesse, and Sergeant Appo.  
Anakin: “Is he awake?”  
Fives: “Yes General, I was just resting my eyes.”  
Jesse: “I’ll get everything ready for the interrogation.”  
Fives: “That won’t be necessary sir, I’ll cooperate.”  
Anakin: “What do you think Captain?”  
Rex: “He should be fine sir.”  
Anakin: “Alright then, Appo, get everyone else in here.”  
Appo: “Yes General.”

 

-5 minutes later-

 

Appo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti entered the brig.  
Yoda: “Begin we shall.”  
Obi-Wan: “Fives, what is this about?”  
Fives: “A plot to destroy the Jedi.”  
Mace Windu: “We need details.”  
Fives: “I know two things for certain about this plot.”  
Rex: “What would those be.”  
Fives: The first thing is that the one responsible is going to use these inhibitor chips to control our actions. Secondly, the Chancellor is in on it.”  
Yoda: “Sure of this are you.”  
Fives: “Yes sir, he told me himself, that’s why I tried to kill him.”  
Mace Windu: “A bold accusation. you do realize that if we can’t prove this to be true, you could be executed for treason?”  
Fives: “Yes sir, I promise I have nothing to hide.”  
Anakin: “Fives this is absurd. The Chancellor isn’t capable of this treachery.”  
Fives: “General, why would I attack the Chancellor for no reason, when I know that the consequences for doing so would be execution?”  
Obi-Wan: “The main issue is proving your innocence.”  
Shaak Ti: “Perhaps we could capture one of the guards.”  
Cody: “That could work.”  
Obi-Wan: “Alright then, we have a lead.”

 

-12 minutes later-

 

The LAAT launched out of the hanger bay with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, and Rex aboard it. It landed a few minutes later.

 

-On The Ground-

 

As the group got off the LAAT they were confronted by Sergeant Chain of the Coruscant Guard.

 

Chain: “What brings you here Generals?”  
Obi-Wan: “Are all the clones that were present during the incident still here? If so we would like to ask them a few questions.”  
Chain: “Yes sir, right this way.”  
They walked through a hallway with grey walls until they reached a doorway. They entered into a small room with a few other guards inside.  
Chain: “This is Ibur.”  
Ibur: “Hello sirs.”  
Chain: “May I ask what this about generals.”  
Anakin: We’re trying to figure out exactly what happened here. “Oh and Cross, did you find Fives yet?”  
Chain: “I’ll go keep looking sir, but no we haven’t found him yet.”  
Obi-Wan: “That will be all Sergeant, get all of your other guards, and leave us.”  
Chain(as he walks out of the room): “Yes sir.”  
All of the other guards left.  
Cody: “Ibur, tell us exactly what happened.”  
Ibur(slightly fearful): “You have to understand I was just following orders when I attacked him.”  
Rex: “Spit it out trooper.”  
Ibur: “Fives wasn’t lying, you’re all being deceived.”  
Anakin: “By who?”  
Ibur: “By the Chancel...akkkk...”  
Suddenly Ibur was being choked by means of the force. He gasped for air for a few more seconds before his dead body hit the floor.  
Obi-Wan: “Still convinced it’s not the Chancellor, Anakin?”  
Anakin: “We have to stop him.”  
Rex: “Sir, we may have another issue, look.”  
Chain, and all of the other guards filtered back into the room.  
Chain: “Blast them.”

More Narration: Time runs out as our intrepid heroes learn the terrible truth that the traitor is among them. Now they must figure out a means of escape before they are blasted to bits by Chain and his men. All the while, the Chancellor sits in his office, eagerly awaiting the fate of the Jedi.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed May 4th, it snuck up on me. I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think in the comments.

Star Wars The Clone Wars-The Rise Of The Chosen One Part 1 Chapter 2-The Beginning Of The End

 

“The genuine truth is always the hardest to bear(I should be a philosopher).”

 

Narrator

 

Heroes trapped. As Sergeant Chain closes in on our heroes, they’re only choice is try and hold out until help arrives. Now Hawk is swinging back around for a daring rescue.

 

Sergeant Chain started firing at them with Z-6 Rotary Blaster without hesitation. Captain Rex fired back and took out one of guards but missing Chain by an inch.  
Obi-Wan: “I hope you have a good plan to get us out of this.”  
Anakin: “I called Hawk.”  
Rex: “Sir, do you think he’ll make it in time?”  
Anakin: “I don’t know.”  
Cody(as he shoots down 2 more guards): “Then we have keep firing.”

 

Just then, the wall behind them exploded, and a gunship came into view.  
Hawk: “Hurry, get in, and let’s get out of here.”  
Obi-Wan: “That’s not a bad idea.”  
They quickly jumped onto the LAAT, and closed the blast doors.  
Anakin: “Get us out of here Hawk.”  
Hawk: “Yes sir.”  
Hawk flew the ship around so that it’s cannons were facing Chain, and his men.  
Hawk: “But first.”  
He then proceeded to mow down most of the remaining guards. Chain ducked behind cover, and his comlink started to beep.  
Chain: “What is it Henge?”  
Henge: “Sir, we have a cannon set up.”  
Chain: “Fire.”  
The cannon fired as the LAAT turned back around. The blast hit the cockpit, killing Hawk instantly. The LAAT spun out of control towards the ground below. Chain watched as smoke from the crash rose. Little did he know that passengers all jumped out before the LAAT crashed.  
Rex: “Poor Hawk.”  
Anakin: “We have to keep moving, the guards will coming to check on crash site soon.”  
Obi-Wan: “We have to get your chips removed.”

 

Back on the Resolute

 

Jesse(concerned): “Sir, it would take a very long time to remove all of these chips. I mean we have 5 battalions.”  
Anakin: “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Jesse.”  
Jesse: “Yes sir.”  
Suddenly Flash, the 212th’s new medic, appeared in a doorway in front of them.  
Flash: Sirs, I have good news.  
Jesse: “What is it Flash?”  
Flash: “We found an easier way to extract the chips.”  
Anakin: “That’s good Flash. How’s it going?”  
Flash: “We just to extract the chips from the 501st and we should be good. I’ll need you to come with me Jesse.”  
Jesse: “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

Later

 

Rex: “Sir, I have with me Clone Squad 738. This is Captain Manta”  
Manta: “This is Eights, Carapace, Fin, and Trident.”  
Suddenly Bats’ electronic voice came over the alert system on the ship(for those who don’t know, Bats is a battle droid that was damaged in battle, and so he decided to help Rex, and Obi-Wan).  
Bats: “Everyone to their stations, we are picking up an enemy fleet emerging from hyperspace.”  
Just as he finished the warning, the enemy fleet emerged.

 

Narration

 

As the Republic and Separatist fleets poised for a final battle, The Chancellor waits in office for the result of the battle that will either allow him to gain power, or end his reign before it even begins. For the Jedi, this battle will decide if peace gets to live on, or if it snuffed out by evil of the Sith.


	3. The Emperor’s Ploy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been on such a long hiatus. I have been very busy with my other fanfics, and trying to beat Xcom 2 WOTC.

Star Wars The Clone Wars-Rise Of The Chosen One Chapter 3: The Emperor’s Ploy

 

“Everyone has a choice.”

 

Narrator

 

Jedi in danger. With the reveal of the Chancellor as a Sith Lord, the Jedi have removed the control chips from various clone forces. But now a fleet has emerged to meet them in a final battle.

 

Courasant: 15 Seconds Before The Battle

 

Bats’ electronic voice came over the alert system on the ship.

Bats: “Everyone to their stations, we are picking up an enemy fleet emerging from hyperspace.”

Just as he finished the warning, the enemy fleet emerged. Anakin, and Obi-wan ran to the bridge. By the time they got there the entire fleet had emerged.

Admiral Yularen: Launch all fighters.  
Bats: Our scanners have identified one of the ships as The Invisible Hand.  
Anakin(a look of annoyance on his face): Grievous!  
Obi-Wan: So that’s Palpitine’s plan, bring all the droid forces he could get here for a final battle?  
Anakin: Dooku is probably here too.  
Obi-Wan: It wouldn’t surprise me.  
Bats: They’re launching ground forces.  
Anakin(running towards the door): Come on master, let’s have some fun.  
Obi-Wan: Hold on, I’m going to contact the council.

Obi-Wan pressed the comlink on his arm, and it activated. He put in a frequency, and a second later he heard Mace Windu’s voice.

Mace: What is it Obi-Wan?  
Obi-Wan: A Separatist fleet has come out of hyperspace, and they are launching ground troops.  
Mace: Thanks for the heads up.

On The Ground

The Jedi Council barely had time to make a plan before they saw vulture droids flying around outside the window off the council chambers. A second later Courasant Guard Troopers stormed into the room. The entire council ignited their lightsabers, and troopers put their hands in the air. Then the clone captain of the group spoke up.

Fordo(shocked): Sir?  
Mace: Who ordered you to come here?  
Fordo: The Chancellor, Sir. Are you alright, General?  
Mace(keeping his lightsaber raised): Why are you here?

The clone commander and the captain looked at each other, and the commander nodded.

Fordo: We were sent here to lead you to your death, but instead we’re going rogue.  
Mace: Why should we believe you?

The commander stepped forward. Yoda recognized him as Thire.

Thire(removing his helmet): We are in debt to the general here. If not for him, Jek, Ryes, and I wouldn’t be here today.  
Mace: Master is this true?  
Yoda(smirking): Yes yes, true it is.  
Ryes: We have some gunships standing by.  
Mace: Good. We’ll meet up with The Resolute.  
Yoda: The time to leave it is.

They walked out into the halls, and saw battle droids already headed up the hall.

Plo Koon: Have you removed your control chips?  
Thire: No sir, but we have seen order 66 in action, and well let’s just we knew what was coming, and we wanted no part in it. Don’t worry, we smashed our comlinks.  
Mace: When did you see this order taking place.  
Fordo: we saw two Jedi, and two clones board a gunship, and it was immediately shot down by a turret.

Suddenly they were confronted by 2 shock troopers. Though they had little time to react before Fordo gunned them both down.

Aayla: Was that really necessary?  
Fordo: Do you want to gunned down? They have their mission, we have ours.  
Mace: We have to get out of here. There’s no way that no one heard that.

In the Chancellor’s Office Palpatine flickered on his holotable and a holographic image of General Grievous.

Palpitine: General, have you informed the droids not fire upon the clones, and that the are only to fire upon the Jedi.  
Grievous(coughing): Yes, but I do feel the need to ask, why would you want this?  
Palpitine: it is all part of my plan, I assure you. Just make sure you do your part.  
Grievous: Yes, my lord.  
Palpitine(remembering the generals many fits of rage): Oh, and a squad of my finest guards will meet you at the landing bay. They have been ordered not to harm you, so please do not harm them.  
Grievous: That depends on their abilities.  
Palpitine(sighing): Yes.

The general’s landing craft touched down with a cloud of smoke on platform 8 in front of the Senate Office Building. He walked out onto platform to be greeted by two lines of clones, and one clone at the end of the two lines. Grievous stopped when he reached the clone.

Grievous: You’re the commander, I assume. What are you called?  
Fox: Commander Fox at your command General.  
Grievous: Lead me to the Chancellor.  
Fox: Yes General, this way.

Fox motioned for 4 of his men to guard the landing craft, and the other 32 followed Grievous and Fox to the Chancellor’s Office. Suddenly, shots rang out from behind them. Grievous looked at the troopers behind them, and saw they were firing at something to the East of the landing craft. He look over and saw the Jedi Counsel and some clones running across the landing platform. He then saw the gunships that they were running towards.

 

Grievous: Change of plans, I will extract the Chancellor myself, kill them.  
Fox: Yes General. Shall I contact the Chancellor, and tell him you need another escort.  
Grievous: Ask him to send me the coordinates.  
Fox: It will be done.

Grievous started moving towards the office, while Fox, and the rest of the guards moved in to stop the escaping Jedi.

On the other side of the galaxy a smuggler by the name of Big Smoke was in a high stakes card game with another smuggler named Lando Calrissian. Big Smoke was pretty good at what he did, and what he did was take opportunities when he could, and eat loads of food when he couldn’t. Lando was starting to wonder how he had survived so long. A waiter came over, and asked Big Smoke for his order. Now Big Smoke had been to this casino so often, and he always ordered the same thing. When the owner realized this, she created a meal, and named it after him, so he only had to tell the waiter to get him The Big Smoke Special, but Smoke preferred to say the entire order, as it had become pretty famous, and he loved the attention.

Big Smoke: I’ll have 2 Number 9’s, a Number 9 Large, a Number 6 With Extra Dip, a Number 7, 2 Number 45’s One With Cheese, and a Large Soda.  
Waiter: Coming right up.

Suddenly, Big Smoke’s Copilot: CJ, came over from the other side of the room.

CJ: Hey Smoke, something weird just happened.  
Big Smoke: What is it CJ?  
CJ: Courasant is under attack.  
Big Smoke: Alright we eat, and then we take this opportunity.

 

Narration

Yes, I added Big Smoke. Fight me. Also will the Jedi escape, or will they be completely annihilated by the power of the Sith. Find out next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave a comment about what you would like me to do next. I also always open to ideas for my existing fanfics. Even if you don’t have a suggestion, just maybe tell me what you think of the story so far. Also I am thinking of doing a Spaceballs 2 The Search For More Money fanfic at some point, I don’t know. It all depends on how much time I have


End file.
